


golden eyes and a hundred lifetimes

by xinmood



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, LESBIANS !!!!!, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, SIREN SIYEON, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, bounty hunter sua tbh she just hunts men, but are they really strangers, no beta we die like men, suayeon, sugar and then the spice towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinmood/pseuds/xinmood
Summary: “You know that won’t be of any help, darling,” she drawled, turning to face the intruder at her full height. She’d expected another mousy errand boy from the footsteps, or even a scrawny little child (she wouldn’t put it past them, honestly), but what met her sight was someone else entirely. Siyeon’s lips parted in a soft “oh”, seeing a girl with eyes fierce and bleeding a molten gold staring unrelentingly back at her with a determination she hadn’t seen in many of the previous hunters they’d sent. Someone who looked eerily familiar. Someone she had known all too well.In which a siren and a hunter try to beat the odds, among other things.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 170





	golden eyes and a hundred lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> the power of the sapphics led me to word vom this 7k mess out....
> 
> suayeon are my fav duo i had to write something about them. and those album pics had me screaming SIREN SIYEON..... i mean look at her. literally. this woman is a siren YALL
> 
> i hope this is still coherent enough to read, please enjoy this mer/siren AU MWAH!

The siren heard the girl coming before she’d seen her.

“You’re fast,” were the first words to leave her lips, uttered in a tone so lilting and yet so devoid of emotion. Siyeon rose from the water she’d called home for centuries, to face what she assumed was a hunter who aimed a crossbow on her back. They were getting more and more predictable, really.

Siyeon hummed as she caught the scent of beeswax in the air. Her lips curled into a wry smile at that. It was adorable how they came up with a different tactic every time. Even cuter how they failed each instance, and Siyeon found the greatest pleasure in seeing the life drain from their beady little eyes.

“You know that won’t be of any help, darling,” she drawled, turning to face the intruder at her full height. She’d expected another mousy errand boy from the footsteps, or even a scrawny little child (she wouldn’t put it past them, honestly), but what met her sight was someone else entirely. Siyeon’s lips parted in a soft “oh”, seeing a girl with eyes fierce and bleeding a molten gold staring unrelentingly back at her with a determination she hadn’t seen in many of the previous hunters they’d sent. Someone who looked eerily familiar. Someone she had known all too well.

“A princess,” the siren’s tone brightened considerably. “What an honour it is. I was getting tired of all the drunken bastards you keep sending after me.”

The hunter’s steely gaze seemed to falter a tad at her smile, though it may have admittedly been wishful thinking on her part. Siyeon advanced on her, the gait of a predator circling the prey, noting how the girl’s knuckles had gone white on the crossbow.

“I’m not a _princess,_ ” she bit out. Her hands shook. Siyeon didn’t breathe a word, slowing as she approached just shy of the arrowtip pointing towards her chest. 

“Alright sweetheart. Do your worst,” Siyeon smiled, fascinated by how the human’s gaze had hardened. _My, my, that tenacity._

Any siren with a decent nose knew she wouldn’t kill her. She lacked the scent, a sharp tang of killer instinct that so many hunters had had before her who had no qualms with ending the life of a siren. _A plague,_ she’d recalled some of their last words. _A menace to society! A hag who lives off the life force of others!_

They weren’t wrong, per se. She did find some humans rather delicious. But that was a long, long time ago. The rest of her kills were only because they’d offered themselves up on a silver platter — that is to say, they tried to stick a silver rod into her chest — and the rest was history.

She was brought back to earth at the harsh voice coming from the girl in front of her. “You won’t be mocking me once I bury this arrow into your heart.”

Siyeon threw her head back and laughed. “How romantic of you, but do get on with it. You could’ve done that in the first place, and yet you’ve chosen to stall.”

The girl bristled and Siyeon let out another melodic laugh as the arrow whizzed past her shoulder. Her scent was fresh, unmarred by the bitter tang of an enemy. Siyeon was right — she would not hurt her. The smile on the siren’s face grew wider at the thought.

“Well, what will you do now?” the stranger blurted out suddenly, making no move to reload an arrow and yet still aiming it towards the siren. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Me? What will _you_ do, kitten?” Her voice was lowered a tad, catching the girl unawares at the sudden change. Siyeon moved closer, not a sound against the dirt against her feet. She tilted her head as if listening for something.

And then she smiled, a wicked grin. Siyeon took great delight in seeing goosebumps trail across the human’s skin.

“Your friend is coming,” she whispered, matter-of-fact. “What will you tell her?”

And with that she slinked back into the waters, not a ripple to be seen on its surface. Bora stood dazed, wondering if it’d all been a dream.

  
  


* * *

_“There are reports of a siren living in these waters.”_

_“A siren? Alone?”_

_“So it seems.”_

_“Peculiar. Which part is needed?”_

_“Three scales per request. We could grab the eyes but it might be too risky.” the woman leveled the other with a searching look. The girl was a bounty hunter, with zero experience in the world of magical creatures. Minji had noticed how her stance turned rigid._

_“Can you do it, Bora?”_

_The hunter in question hesitated. It didn’t go unnoticed by her captain._

  
  
  
  


_That night she headed back to her captain’s cabin, reporting no sign of a siren within those waters._

_Bora dreamt of velvet tones and a melodious laughter that echoed somewhat tediously in her head even as she woke. Stuffing her head into the pillow, she had half a mind to scream her woes if not for the thin walls within the ship._

_She sat up resolutely, ignoring the rational bit of her brain screaming at her to do_ anything _but what she was thinking of right that moment._

_Bora was a creature of the wind. She would visit the siren again, no matter how much her mind did protest._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So you kept me a secret,” 

Bora was beginning to think maybe the voice of reason in her head had a point after all. The siren before her was smirking like she knew something she didn’t, and it unnerved her to no end. Why had she come again? Oh, right-

“I’m fascinated by you,” she so boldly stated, and smiled smugly at the siren who looked just a tad baffled by her forwardness. It eased into an expression of intrigue, and some fondness, though, and Bora wondered if she’d said the right thing.

She was indeed fascinated by a siren. Who wouldn’t be? Creatures of magic, song and beauty, who lived Goddess knew how long, and were deadly as they were beautiful. Bora wanted to learn more. Her curiosity had often led her to one too many undesirable situations, but she hadn’t keeled over. Not yet, at least. She took it as a sign that the universe wanted her to keep pushing the boundaries.

And so there she was, professing her interest in a magical being, for being a… magical being. Perhaps not the best word choice, if she’d given herself time to reflect on it.

“So what, you’ll put me in a cage and poke me with a stick to see how I react, is that it?” Siyeon drawled, more so teasing than she was peeved. She turned gleeful at the flash of panic in the human’s eyes.

“ _No,_ I- I wouldn’t do that. I just want to get to know you,” she hurriedly rectified, sincere in her rather loud tone. She continued before Siyeon could speak. “You’re right. I am no hunter, not for magical beings anyways.”

At this, the siren leaned back against the bedrock, her interest piqued. “Oh? What do you hunt, pray tell?”

“Humans,” she grimaced. “Criminals. Scum of the earth. People who-”

“Yes, yes I do know what the word criminals mean, darling.”

Bora pursed her lips, feeling slighted at her being caught rambling. She put her hands on her hips, ready to defend herself, until the siren spoke again.

“What poor technique you had yesterday, though.”

Bora bristled. “I honestly just wanted to do so poorly they wouldn’t send me on a non-human related mission ever again.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just miss the shot because you were… incapable? Flustered, even?” a sarcastic flip of her hair later and Bora forced herself to avert her gaze from the skin of her slender neck. 

“Yes. I mean- _No._ ” Bora bit out, huffing at her stutter. “I respect the magical folk. Killing you all would be inhumane.”

“And killing humans isn’t?”

_Damn it all._ “I have enough hatred for my own kind to keep me going.” She met the siren’s stare steadily. She must’ve seen something in Bora’s eyes, for she tread lightly across the water to stop in front of her, eyeing her with emotion Bora couldn’t really place.

And then she popped one scale right off the side of her arm.

Bora nearly yelped, covering her mouth as the wound started bleeding rivulets down her arm, her own hands coming up in a flail as she scrambled for a makeshift bandage. “Why would you- Goddess, it’s bleeding. You’re bleeding so much, are you _insane?_ ”

“Relax, cub.” the siren barely batted an eye. Bora looked positively horrified, on the other hand. “I’m gifting it to you.”

Bora was spluttering, so Siyeon raised a finger to her lips. She stilled immediately, robotically accepting the shimmering scale in her palm. And then she blinked out of her stupor and ripped a section of her cloak off to stop the bleeding. She distantly realised the siren was bare naked this time, and somehow managed not to make a fool of herself, choosing to focus intensely on the wound that had already begun to heal itself.

Siyeon let all this happen without a word, slightly amused at the frantic movements from the poor girl. Fondly, she asked as the girl fussed over her wound, “What’s your name, sweet?”

She stopped her movements for a beat, shuffling her feet as she surveyed her handiwork. “Bora. Kim Bora. And yours?”

Siyeon curled her fingers over the one that held the scale, closing it into a fist. “Keep this safe for me then, Bora. When we meet again, maybe then I’ll consider telling you my name.”

  
  
  


If the crew saw the new occasional pearlescent glint resting against her clavicle, they said nothing of it. And if Minji saw her stare at it in longing while she looked out on sea, she’d avert her eyes, shaking her head fondly.

_Once upon a time,_ Minji smiled, a sad one. And then she left the hunter alone to her musings.

  
  
  


* * *

_“Singnie!”_

_Warm hands enveloped her cold ones, furiously rubbing against her palms in an attempt to provide warmth her siren body rarely possessed._

_“You know I’m fine with the cold, princess,” an amused smirk faced a worried frown._

_“Right. I forgot about that.” she said plainly, dropping her hands with a pout on her lips. The siren immediately made to grab them again, their fingers interlaced._

_She pressed a kiss against her knuckles. “It wouldn’t do you well to forget what I am.”_

_The princess gripped her hands tighter, as if the being would flee any moment. She said nothing at that._

_There was nothing she could say that would change the reality. So they stayed silent, trading lazy kisses and touches so tender her heart ached. The moon was their only company, the dark of night a cover against the forest’s prying eyes._

_For now, this was enough. This was more than enough._

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next time they’d met was six moons later.

“Why are you alone?” Bora asked in a whisper. _Without your sisters,_ were the words left unspoken, Her aching feet were dipped into the warm water of the cove, Siyeon mimicking her pose. 

A siren alone was deemed a death sentence for the species. Sirens thrived when they were all together - having the company meant fierce protection and an unending sisterhood. At the question, the former’s eyes glazed over, and Bora wondered if she’d been too invasive. Deep down she’d truly wanted to know.

Over the course of three moons it was all she could do not to drop her entire way of living just to find her way back to the siren in the cove of a shoddy island. She might’ve been slightly insane, having impulses like that. But every time she felt the slight weight against her chest she was reminded of the siren, of how sad she looked at times, of how she’d gazed at her like she’d known her in a past life. Or something to that effect. There was a pull she could not explain, and it made her heart ache at times.

_I’m delusional,_ she huffed, the scale burning hot against her palm. _We’ve only just met. She doesn’t know me._

Bora would look upon the waters, the tugging strong in her heart. She’d wondered how the being was faring. Maybe she’d forgotten about the pathetic hunter. Bora was determined she’d remind her, though. No matter how many years it took, she’d definitely find her way back.

It took quicker than she expected, her captain claiming they would need to stop by to resupply while they wait for instructions regarding the main port. That, and Bora had a bounty job here. A burly man who was from the North had come and caused headache after headache with his illegal hunting. The waters did not belong to him. The government put a hefty sum on his head, to be disposed of on sight. Not that Bora minded, naturally. She was over the moon for her own selfish reasons.

So here she found herself beside the being that plagued her thoughts for months on end, where her eyes glimmered seeing Bora excitedly show off the scale she’d guarded protectively claiming _see, I kept it safe for you_ in a tone so proud Siyeon could do nothing but smile fondly at the girl. She told the siren of her stay and her current hit, to which the siren said she hadn’t sensed a disturbance in these waters for a long while. The conversation drifted to the question she’d just daringly asked, mostly because Bora thought she’d seen a little bit of sadness in the way the siren carried herself that night. She found the reason for that soon enough.

“I loved a human, once.” Siyeon’s tone was smooth, detached. Bora nearly dropped the pouch in her hands.

She gazed upon Bora with a gaze so heavy it took her breath away. The siren looked at her like she knew her, _like she.._ . _She couldn’t have._

“I got casted out by my sisters because of it. Banished to live all by my lonesome.” Siyeon shook her head, smiling wryly. “To love a human is a fool’s errand, they said. Cursed me for a thousand moons for bringing what they believed to be impending misfortune. They said I’d have to deal with it myself.

“But I didn’t care for any of that sisterhood,” the siren turned to Bora once more. “Not when I had the love of my life, my world, right next to me.”

Her voice had steeped into a tone so dulcet Bora felt herself shiver involuntarily. She regarded her from head to toe, her gaze burning against her skin so much that Bora fidgeted, sitting up just a tad straighter. Her mind raced at the strange implications the siren had made, the peculiar, longing looks towards her, and the absence of touch between them. It burned all the more scalding, and Bora had to look away just so she could breathe.

“What happened to him?” she dared to ask, dared to meet her eyes again. They had never left hers.

“She was sentenced to hang.” Siyeon paused and the rest of the words left her in a breath. “By her family. Because of me.”

_Oh._ Bora sucked in a breath. A deep sadness settled on her heart and she felt like she was drowning. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, because she was. She felt it presumptuous to claim to understand her pain, her sorrow. How she had the world in her hands until it was taken away from her all at once. But she could relate, the thought of it in the back of her mind, though she never voiced it. It wasn’t the time.

“It’s alright,” the siren’s tone was back to it’s usual airiness again and Bora blinked at the change. Bora smiled softly at her, reassuringly, and Siyeon returned it, gesturing to the pouch in her hands. “What’s that you have?”

Bora straightened, shy but eager. “I got this on one of my travels. Here,” she loosened the string, passing it to the siren who seemed much happier at the prospect of a gift. “It’s alexandrite, I weaved it into a necklace - I don’t know if you’d like to wear it, but it changes colours and it reminded me so much of you.”

It was quiet as the siren regarded the stone. Bora wrung her fingers together, suddenly embarrassed by her speech.

“Beautiful,” the siren finally whispered. Bora’s cheeks flushed. She was looking directly at her again. “Thank you, princess.”

The blush on her cheeks reddened even more, though her lips formed a happy smile. “I’m glad you like it. I worked hard on the chain, you know.” Bora wiggled her calloused hands, though her laughter died in her throat at the siren grabbing her wrist and kissing each finger with a tenderness she had never known.

She felt each brush of her lips send a jolt to her heart. Bora thought, dramatically, how she could have died right then from the sheer familiarity in her movements. The siren murmured something against her knuckles, and it took her a moment to snap out of her daze.

“I’m sorry, what?” her voice cracked, a little breathless. The siren smirked as she stroked the back of her hand.

“My name, cub,” she repeated. Her eyes shone a brilliant gold. “My name is Siyeon.”

  
  
  


* * *

_Siyeon smelt the sharp tang of the enemy a second too late._

_“Pretty, pretty siren. What they would do to have your eyes up in the North.” he tilted his head, pondering. “And all of your scales, too.”_

_A feral snarl. Her limbs were locked, a vile enchantment cast on her form. The siren screamed, the power of her voice reverberating around the cove, and yet the man barely flinched. To her horror she spied the gore bottled into a tiny vial around his neck, recognising the scent to be what used to be a living siren. He’d used a serum magicked to perfection, an enchantment so potent it was inescapable no matter how much she sang her throat raw._

_Siyeon weeped for the sisters she’d lost but not known. Then she cursed herself for losing her senses to a brief fantasy. A memory so long ago yet still fresh in her mind._

_And now she would pay the price for it._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Bora shot past the pier, crossbow loaded and angry in her hands. 

She could feel it. She could feel Siyeon’s agony singing in her veins. Bora vowed to end it at all cost.

She reached the cove, saw the gore between the man’s fingernails. Her eyes flashed in white-hot fury. She breathed in-

And then she launched the arrow clean through his head.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I can see your skill now, my heroine,” Siyeon hummed in an attempt to be lighthearted. Bora stayed quiet, her distress keeping her hands focused on the painful tears where scales were ripped from her skin, the lost bits glittering in the cove like starlight. Siyeon sat propped up, her tail half submerged in the water. Bora would marvel at the sight of her mer form at a later time. For now she was shaking terribly though she’d tried her best to be strong for the being in front of her.

“I felt your pain,” Bora began. She was glad her voice didn’t waver in the slightest. “I ran straight here. I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

Siyeon fixed her with an unreadable gaze. “It’s alright, sweet. Thank you for coming, I’m relieved this was the most he did.” The next few words were left unsaid, but loud in its meaning. _I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here._

“He was the one I was supposed to find,” Bora’s voice was hard as stone. All the anger and the guilt lodged in her throat, and she found it difficult to breathe. Angry tears slipped out unbidden, and Bora cursed while wiping them away hastily.

“And you found him,” she said gently. “It’s done. You did well, love. I’ve never seen that amount of precision - smelt that kind of killer intent - in my life.” Siyeon laughed at this, because it was true. Among her haze of fear she’d caught the metallic, bitter tang of a killer in the air just before the soaring arrow splattered his insides against the wall. The same killer instinct that Bora lacked all those moons ago when she’d pointed a crossbow to a siren who could have ended her in seconds.

One that she possessed only when seeing Siyeon in danger. A pleased hum soared through her veins at that.

Bora twitched suddenly, looking slightly flustered. Siyeon leaned back, the pleasant smile lingering on her lips. She watched as her human glanced at her lips and then her neck… and then hurriedly averted her gaze to the wounds that so direly needed attention.

Siyeon rolled her eyes. _Honestly, the way she’s ignoring the bond…_ The siren stretched out her back. Bora pointedly looked away from the sight. Siyeon couldn’t resist a giggle.

“You can look at my chest if you want.”

Bora turned tomato red, and Siyeon laughed.

“Why would I- Honestly!” she huffed, moving to fake-slap her uninjured arm. “You sirens and your…” she gestured wildly. 

Siyeon raised a brow, daring her to continue.

“Nakedness,” she finished lamely, her brows pulling together in a frown. Siyeon laughed louder this time, shaking her head in amusement.

“Never thought you were one to be a prude, really,” Siyeon hummed rather annoyingly, and Bora looked up to the sky asking for patience she did not possess.

“I am not a prude,” she mumbled. “You fluster me, that’s all.”

Siyeon’s blood sang. Her honesty was refreshing, one she hadn’t seen in a near millenia. Feeling overwhelmed she pulled the girl closer and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Bora blinked, an adorable dusting of pink on her cheeks.

“What was that for?”

“You fluster me too. That’s a thank you,” she whispered, close, _far_ _too close,_ and Bora reeled back at the jolt she felt, her heart thumping wildly against her ribcage.

“It’s… It’s okay,” she said softly back, as if the atmosphere would break if she breathed too loud. And then she asked after a brief silence, a little too boldly, “Can I ask… how would people react if you sang?”

Siyeon blinked, her hands pausing at Bora’s cheek at the sudden question. “You mean what would happen?”

Bora nodded. Siyeon tilted her head, regarding the human curiously. And then a devious smile laced her lips, and maybe Bora would find herself sorely regretting that question in the future.

“It gets you mindless, pliant,” she began, trailing a finger down the side of her jaw, preening at how Bora fidgeted at the contact. “You’d lose yourself, and every touch will be like burning embers, until I myself touch you.” Lips against her ear, waiting. “Pleasure like you’d never felt before. Nobody else could give you that satisfaction.”

“Just you,” Bora’s voice wavered. Siyeon bit lightly on her earlobe.

The siren hummed. “If you wanted me to,” a kiss to her jaw. “Just me, kitten."

And then she met her halfway in a searing kiss that took her whole breath away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Lee Siyeon, I’ll find you!” the princess screamed her throat raw. “In all my lifetimes I promise I’ll find you again!”_

_Siyeon wanted to scream, white-hot anger burning within her veins despite the sluggishness that kept her limbs down into the ocean like an anchor. She fought hard against the feeling, panic and desperation forcing her into hypersensitivity - all at once she felt suffocation against her neck that wasn’t hers, felt her chest burn with the lack of breath. She felt the love of her life gasp and writhe for oxygen she couldn’t have._

_She felt the love of her life die, whilst Siyeon could do nothing but sink deeper and deeper into the black depths of the sea._

  
  


_The next time she awoke she walked into the cursed town with a gait of a being with nothing more to lose._

_She took a deep breath,_

_And she screamed Sua’s name._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Bora awakened with a single name on her lips. She blinked the remnants of dreams away. They’d seemed strangely like memories. Memories beyond her time. It tugged painfully on her heart, and she realised belatedly that she had been crying for the person she couldn’t remember. 

And then Yoobin knocked on her door with news she didn’t want to hear.

“Change of plans. We leave tomorrow at first light,” Yoobin paused, as if she knew the turmoil Bora was going through. “We might not be back here for a long time.” With that she shut the door quietly, mindful of the girl staring blankly across the room.

Bora murmured a belated _aye_ and sat up, feeling a headache coming along. Anxiety coursed through her veins as she clenched her fingers, her brain working overdrive to devise a plan of sorts, one that seemed to slip away the more she thought about it.

She shook her head in frustration. First things first, she had a stop to make.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“I haven’t even used my voice yet, and look at you,” Siyeon mused, breaking away from the girl panting lightly. Her pupils were blown wide until she blinked and cleared her throat, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly._

_“That was,” she paused as her voice broke. Glaring a little at the giggling siren. “You, you kiss good.”_

_Siyeon threw her head back in a laugh, wounded scales forgotten as she regarded the hunter before her with a warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time. “Thank you,” she placed a hand on her chest in mock appreciation. “I only really do it for the pretty ones.”_

_Bora sat up straighter, shifting her legs and ignoring the juvenile giddiness that statement sent through her body. “I’d like to kiss you more, sometime. If you want to, that is.”_

_Siyeon sent her a look that was heavy with promise. “Come back tomorrow,” she brushed her lips barely against hers, delighting in the resulting shiver down her human’s spine. “Maybe I’ll give you more than that.”_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Saying “I have to leave” was probably not the best way to phrase things.

“For a while,” Bora scrambled to say, wringing her hands together in a habit done when she was nervous. “An urgent notice for a job. It’s a good one, and also maybe a bit dangerous. But you don’t have to worry because I’m good at it - at my job, you know. I know you know, because you’ve seen it. Sorry, I can’t shut up.”

Siyeon watched the girl practically brimming with energy spill out her nerves, holding her gently as if she would burst.

Of course, the universe would do this to her again. Siyeon smiled, a sad one. “I look forward to seeing you next. Whenever that may be. And I have no doubt in your ability as a hunter, at least not anymore.”

Bora laughed weakly at that, playing with the sash of the light robe Siyeon had worn that day. “Your faith in me is reassuring, actually. Thank you.”

Siyeon looked at Bora then, her smile sending waves of sadness in her heart. Thoughts of a princess being taken away from her, thoughts of her smiles and her laughter morphing into screams bleeding raw against her throat. She shuddered at the memory, banishing it as soon as it came.

Until Bora spoke the next few words in a voice so heavy it nearly sent her reeling. “My name… My name was Sua, wasn’t it?”

The siren stared at her in bewilderment. Her grip was tight on her forearms though not painfully so. _What?_

“I remember,” Bora said in a rush, her eyes wide and bright. So bright that Siyeon flinched at the familiar sight, her heart twisting in her chest. “I remember just bits and pieces, but I remember you, Siyeon. I remember the promise I made.”

Siyeon hadn’t breathed for the past minute as her mind raced to process the words. Finally, her voice broke, “You remember me?”

Bora held her face in her hands, her touch a solid reminder that she was real, and she was right there in her arms. “I’ve found you again, like she said - like I said I would.” Her shoulders rose up in excitement, and Siyeon found her joy heartbreaking. She grasped the back of Bora’s neck, an unknown emotion pulsing deep within her heart. 

  
  


_She remembers._

  
  


“I wish you could stay,” Siyeon breathed this time, and Bora was slightly stunned at the vulnerability in her voice. For so many years, this was what Siyeon had wanted. Bora, _Sua,_ right here in her arms. So close and yet so painfully far away. It had been many centuries, and yet Siyeon never seemed to learn her lesson. Kissing the girl had been selfish of her.

“What do you mean?” Bora stared into her golden hues searchingly. “I’ll come back. I promised.”

“You have a whole life out there, sweet,” Siyeon reminded her gently. _You’re a human. I’m a siren._ What was left unsaid was apparent to both of them. Bora’s eyes darkened in understanding though Siyeon couldn’t read her expression well enough.

“Would you do it again?” Bora asked suddenly, stepping away from Siyeon’s embrace. Her hands gripped the front of her own coat tightly.

Siyeon eyed her silently. “Do what again, sweetheart?” 

“Fall in love,” she breathed. “With a human. With me.” 

_Oh._ “I have never stopped loving you, kitten,” Siyeon’s gaze was intense. Bora felt the gaze burn into her very core. “I have nothing more to lose. But you...you do.”

“Will you stop me, then?” she pressed, and Siyeon wondered what she was playing at. Bora raised a brow in a silent challenge.

Siyeon watched as the hunter stepped towards her, dropping her coat to pool around her feet. Her shoulders were delightfully bare in a silk shift that left nothing to the imagination. Siyeon dragged her gaze from the column of her throat down to the valley between her breasts. A tired smile graced her lips.

She knew when she’d lost. _Sly fox._

“No,” she whispered breathlessly. “I wouldn’t.” Then she met Bora’s lips as they crashed against hers in a manner so fervent and unapologetic, Siyeon’s heart ached.

“Good,” Bora pressed a light kiss to Siyeon’s knuckles. “You can have me. All of me.”

Siyeon thought to herself she might be well and truly cursed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not for this moment. She’d be selfish one last time. And with that thought something shifted in the air between them. She leaned in, lips brushing over hers in a quiet promise, yet never staying too long. “It would be my pleasure, Princess.”

No sooner had that left her lips, Siyeon grasped the back of her neck in the lightest of touches that lit a fire low in Bora’s belly. They stumbled into the shallow water, Bora gasping at the sensation. Siyeon breathed a laugh at the effect she had on the little Princess before her. A woman so headstrong and loud-mouthed turning soft and pliant in her hands - she decided she quite liked hearing the soft whimpers spilling from her lips. It was positively _enchanting._

Siyeon trailed her fingers lightly over the wet fabric that clung onto Bora’s figure, earning a whine from the tinier woman as she brushed past the peak of her nipples. She arched into her touch, and Siyeon hummed in soft appreciation at the view she’d thought about months on end. Or an eternity, really.

“So good for me,” she murmured, enjoying the slight squirming of the lady under her careful perusal. “You’ve wanted this for so long, huh?” she tweaked her nipple and Bora keened at the sudden treatment. Her chest heaved with every breath, and Siyeon smiled at how desperate she looked, how _hungry_ she was for the siren before her. 

“Y-Yes, yes I have,” Bora babbled, baring her neck almost subconsciously, losing her train of thought to the sensory overload - the warmth of the water surrounding her lower body, the slight chill of the breeze raising goosebumps across her skin. The wet silk shifting ever so slightly over her sensitive peaks, Siyeon, _fucking Siyeon,_ with her hands that roamed everywhere and yet never lingered long enough to stoke the fire blooming within her nether regions.

“Oh? Tell me what exactly you dream of, Princess,” the dark gleam in her eyes was back, and Bora wanted nothing else but to feed into its depths. So she met her gaze evenly and brought Siyeon’s maddening fingers to her lips, reveling in the surprise that flashed briefly over her features. Bora kissed each digit open-mouthed and smiled at the deep golden hues that bled into the siren’s irises.

“I dream of your fingers in my mouth like this,” she whispered and sucked on the two digits lightly, speech slurred, “and I dream of your lips on my cunt while you bring me to the edge over, and, _ah_. Over again.”

_Goddess above._ “Careful, little siren,” Siyeon kissed her again with much more fervour, the grip in her hair a tad tighter. Bora positively _mewled._ “I may just give you what you want.”

Siyeon has, in fact, dreamed of this. She dreamed of many things over the years, to be honest. Of Bora, _Sua,_ intricately restrained and laid flat on her back, all parts of her vulnerable to her eyes — of Bora shaking, brows pinched, lips parted in an expression of growing ecstasy. Pupils blown wide through half lidded eyes, breathy moans all at her mercy, _all for me,_ she’d whisper into the hollow of her throat, _all spread out wide and good for me—_

But that would have to be explored at a later time. She tutted and tapped Bora’s hip twice, gesturing for her to lean up against the bedrock which the latter followed almost too easily, untying the sash of her robe in earnest. Siyeon smirked when she did, the woman almost immediately spreading her legs open with no ounce of shame in her demeanour. 

“Look at you, so eager,” she cooed, hands rubbing soft circles against Bora’s thighs. She spread herself even wider at the feeling. Siyeon pressed feather-light kisses along the junction of her hips, actively avoiding the throbbing heat between her legs, Bora whining as her lips ghosted over just barely. “Patience, princess. Let me look at you.”

And look she did. Bora felt the heat pool in her stomach under the siren’s heavy gaze. _Beautiful,_ she’d thought she heard the siren whisper. Bora thought she might’ve been a bit mad for knowingly walking here to seduce a siren. Right now, though, she didn’t give a fuck. She wanted Siyeon to fuck her into oblivion, consequences be damned to all hell. She _wanted to--_

“Oh, _gods,_ ” a high-pitched whine left her throat as Siyeon flattened her tongue against her heat, her back arching at how good it felt. Goddess, it hadn’t been three seconds and she was already well on her way to losing her mind. She hated the being smirking between her legs with every fiber of her being.

“Not quite, but close, darling,” Siyeon grinned before latching onto her clit, the varying degrees of pressure against the bud sending Bora into a frenzy. Siyeon spread her cunt open with two fingers, admiring her princess for a brief moment before teasing her entrance with one, Bora falling apart wonderfully beneath her hands. Her whines rose in pitch, wanton and downright sinful, Siyeon’s blood singing at the sound. All up until the hunter leaned forward and dragged the siren up with her, settling comfortably spread out on her thigh. 

Siyeon blinked at the sudden change in position, and then she felt the heat on her clothed thighs, and Bora’s head thrown back at the friction of it all. Siyeon licked her lips, grabbing the woman’s hips to still them completely. Bora whimpered, a broken _please, please Singnie, let me ride your thigh, I want it so fucking bad,_ and Siyeon nearly swore at the sight.

“Did you dream of _this,_ too? You’re unbelievable,” Siyeon whispered and Bora would later wonder if she’d used her ability in that instance, because she was undoubtedly dripping at the sheer lilt of her voice in those words. Bora met her eyes, her own pupils blown and dilated, brows drawn upwards in a show of want and _please, let me come, please-_

Siyeon caved, and met the maddening woman halfway in a clash of tongue and soft lips. She tugged on Bora’s lower lip just as the latter grinded her hips on her thigh, eliciting long, drawn out moans from the two of them, Siyeon lifting her thigh just enough to switch between placing hard and soft pressure against her clit. Bora was losing rhythm all too soon- the coil within her tightening sweetly, the fervently whispered sweet nothings hot against her throat, Siyeon’s hands gripping the flesh of her cheeks. The delicious friction on her heat along with Siyeon’s damned fingers flicking over her sensitive bud over and over and _over_ again— She _broke._

“Singnie, _gods, Singnie,_ ” Bora cried out almost reverently, kissing the siren who sang nothing but praises into her hair. Bora sank against Siyeon in a daze, enjoying the comfort of her arms more than she’d like to admit. Siyeon’s hold was strong and unyielding. Bora thought about how no one had ever held her like this. She willed away the heaviness of the moment to press a soft kiss against her siren’s neck, and then straightened up to make a proclamation that nearly had Siyeon reeling.

“I want to eat you out.”

Siyeon blinked. The tiny woman on her lap who was looking thoroughly fucked out just from getting off on her thigh stared resolutely back at her, though she could scent the underlying veiled nervousness in her voice. It was a question, and one Siyeon would answer in a promise.

She brought her fingers out from beneath Bora’s cunt, her eyes never leaving the princess. Bora leaned in almost unconsciously, pupils dark as she watched her siren lick the fluids off her slender digits. Siyeon wanted to smile at her longing expression. _Cute, cute fox,_ she thought, humming in wonderment at the adorable human before her.

“I’d like that more than anything, cub,” her voice low with promise. “Soon. I won’t keep you from your duties.”

Bora visibly sagged at the reminder though her eyes held steadfast and strong. “I’ll see you. I’ll get rich and build a house right here, and then I’ll get on my knees, to-”

“What, to eat me out?” Siyeon interrupted, unable to resist teasing her. 

Bora pouted. “ _That,_ and I’ll ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. I promise it’ll be worth your time,” Her lips moved against Siyeon’s lazily, the latter tracing patterns over the small of her back. Siyeon felt her heart soar at the proclamation.

_Adorable human._ My _human._

“You need not even ask,” she coos, her control over her ability slipping in favour of sending feelings of warmth and comfort to the sleepy human in her arms. “I’d spend an eternity with you regardless. Sleep now, I’ll take care of you.”

Bora fell asleep believing those words. 

She woke up feeling the warmth of a kiss on her brow fade gently away at every passing second, and then the cold familiarity of her room as it seeped into her back.

_Back to work._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_“Do you think we’d be together again if we were reborn?”_

_“Would you not like that?”_

_A playful splash. A twinkling laughter and a sullen pout._

_She sidled up to Sua who embraced her readily, body molding to hers like they were made for each other._

_Siyeon truly believed in that._

_“You’re my other half,” she tapped her nose affectionately. She warmed at the sight of her pout turning into a soft smile. “You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.”_

_She stuck her tongue out at the siren, laughing a little. “It’s a good thing I like you well enough, then!”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It was on the fiftieth moon since she left that Siyeon felt her heart sing once again.

Siyeon rose from the waters, drenched from the brief swim. Something was different in the air that day. She heard a commotion up the ways, and dared to venture upwards along the path only because the laws in the South had started to shift.

A bill was passed for the protection of magical creatures half a year ago. She heard whispers about it in the forests - apparently, there had been a whole ceremony with centaurs venturing as spokespersons. There was also a tiny woman, she’d heard them say, standing proudly alongside them, her work for magickal conservation being spoken about by thousands of beings across the waters. Some were skeptical, others hopeful.

She knew the clever woman better than anyone.

Siyeon reached the fork between the paths, watching the bustle of humans fussing over materials. She recognised stacks of wood, and then she wrinkled her nose at a scent- _cement, probably_ \- realising that they were probably constructing something. She surveyed the scene, careful to stay out of their way, all until she heard an all-too-familiar voice call out her name.

Bora. Beautiful Kim Bora, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, her arm in an exaggerated arc of a wave above her head. Siyeon could hardly breathe.

Her heart leapt in her throat as the little spitfire barrelled towards her like no time had passed, her form fitting against her side as it always had. Bora kissed her with a joy so overwhelming she almost cried. They laughed between kisses and playful nips, both thinking the same thing, both eager to make up for lost time. Bora, with her promise of getting on her knees, a ring in her hand, and Siyeon dragging her back up to kiss the living daylights out of the maddening woman. Her heart bloomed anew as she buried her face into her lover’s neck, inhaling her scent, realising that she was _here, actually here, she’s real,_ and _she’s not going anywhere._

  
  
  


_She was home._

  
  
  


* * *

_“What’s your favourite stone?”_

_“Hm? I don’t really know. Everything in nature speaks to me in some form or other.”_

_“Aw, you can’t even pick one?”_

_“What would you pick for me then?”_

_“Maybe alexandrite! It’s lovely, it changes colours. The way your eyes do.”_

_“Alexandrite? I haven’t seen it around these parts.”_

_“I know a merchant who sells them! I’ll bring it back for you one day.”_

_“You promise?” she said jokingly, holding a pinky out like Sua had taught her all those moons ago._

_“From the bottom of my heart,” she proclaimed loudly, lacing her pinky with hers, touching thumbs before kissing her knuckles._

  
  


_“I promise, Singnie.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did they make out with the dead body just rotting a few ways from them?
> 
> i am inclined to say yes. because priorities.
> 
> if you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading the mess i speedwrote all through morning <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sanlpha)


End file.
